I Won't Forget You
by Saltygoodness
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! What if 'Chosen' went a little differently? This idea came to me as I was rewatching season one of Angel the other day and the episode 'I Will Remember You'. This is my version, mixed with 'Chosen'. Spike, aided by Willow visit...
1. After All

I Won't Forget You

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: What if 'Chosen' went a little differently? I got this idea from watching season one of Angel again the other day. Spike goes to see the oracles with Willow's help to ask for a favor.

Rating: R, for my own reasons.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Spike, I really do, but I don't. Please don't try to sue me, I really just like to make things different from the show out of the goodness of my heart.

Spuffiness, here I come....

________________________________________________________________________

Spike couldn't believe it. Buffy, his Buffy had called him a champion. Okay, so maybe she didn't voice it out loud, but she definitely implied it. She gave him the amulet, didn't she? And didn't she let him hold her the last two nights while she slept? Never in his life did he ever think that the slayer would let him in, let him be close to her. But she did, and Spike had never felt so wonderful in all of his existence. 

It was now well past mid night, and the dank basement was almost completely pitch black, the luminosity from outside shining through a small window, the only source of light. Spike held the pendant from two slender fingers. He stared at it intently, studying the sparkly jewel dangling from it's silver chain. He watched as stray beams of light bounced of it's chiseled cuts and caused a small glimmer to come to his eyes.

Tomorrow they would go into battle. Buffy's plan to give all the potentials the strength of real slayers was ingenious, and Spike knew it would work. He was sure of it. This was probably the only thing he was sure about right now. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but he did know that Buffy would win, just like she always did. 

He realized that something big was on it's way. _Wasn't it always? _He could feel it in every fiber of his being. He knew that when this was over, everything would be different. Some would live and some would die, maybe even him. Buffy dubbed him her champion and he would do his best to live up to that title, but being a champion wasn't as easy as it sounded. Champions had to fight, had to be strong, because if they didn't who would? Who would beat back the coming darkness? Right now all they had were champions. And if he really was a champion, then he wouldn't fail. He would stand tall and he would make sure that she would survive, at any cost. Even if it meant he didn't.

He _was _scared though. Not for himself, but for the rest of them. He wasn't scared to die. Hell, he'd done it once already, what was there to fear? Well, except the whole being condemned to hell, and all? But other than that, he wasn't afraid. He knew that even if he did die, he would go out doing something good. He would save the world. He would save Buffy's life. And wasn't that worth fighting for? Wasn't that worth _dying _for? 

To him, it was.

He looked up when he heard a noise, and he knew it was her. He could sense her even before he heard her. Gathering up the amulet, and standing, he waited until she stepped into the light, exposing herself fully to him. She completely descended the stairs, and came to a halt in front of him. Their eyes immediately locked, and a connection pasted between the twenty feet that separated them. The air around them ignited into a fiery inferno, making it hard for either one to breathe.

__

Well here we are again

I guess it must be fate

Spike was frozen in place, not waiting to break the connection. The deafening silence of the dark room was surprisingly soothing, but the intensity of the situation sent a slight chill up the vampire's spine. He unconsciously tightened his grip on the amulet, causing his hand to twitch. Buffy noticed and adverted her hazel orbs from his stormy blue ones, to look at the piece of jewelry in his hand. 

Buffy examined the object in his closed hand and frowned. She shouldn't have given it to him. It wasn't that she didn't think he deserved it, God knows she did, but she knew how volatile those who-kets of true champions were. Nothing ever came without a price. And usually those prices were very high. She just wished that she knew what it was. Looking up to him once more, she choked back a sob. She knew now.

Spike must have sensed her body tense and took a tentative step forward, because the next thing that Buffy knew, he was standing directly in front of her, staring her down.

"Buffy?" He inquired, timidly. She just stared at him intently, as if trying to read his mind.

__

We've tried it on our own

But deep inside we've known

We'd be back to set things straight

"It's gonna get bad, isn't it?" She asked, already knowing the answer. The thought that she might loose not only the battle, but him, was almost to much to bare and she had to fight to kept herself from falling over. Spike just watched her.

"Yeah, pet, it is." She closed the distance between them then, running into his unsuspecting arms and clinging to him for dear life. Spike immediately wrapped his own arms tightly around her. Neither know how long they stayed that way, but neither really cared. Everything felt so right, just being there. Finally, Buffy pulled back and looked up into his eyes. Spike loosened his grip on her tiny waist and waited for her to say something, anything. She was quiet though, and laid her hand atop his own gently, closing it over the hand that held the amulet.

"I'm so scared." She confused, barely audible. Her eyes had shut and she tried desperately to fight back the impending tears that threatened to fall. She remembered when they first met. She remembered when they first fought. She remembered when he came to her to help stop Angelus. She remembered when Willow put that spell on them and they got engaged. She remember all the good times and all the bad. But most of all she remembered his kiss and the way he made her feel-so loved.

__

I still remember when

Your kiss was so brand new

" I know." He told her. He then preceded to loosen a finger around the trinket and weave it into hers. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Those eyes! Oh god, how she could get lost in them every time she looked at him. They were the prettiest blue she had ever seen, just like the ocean. And every so often, Buffy would swear she could see pigments of brown and green swirled in with the blue. She felt like she was drowning in his eyes, and she wished she could stay like that forever.

"You don't have to do this." She said seriously, looking him straight in the eyes. At his blank expression, she explained. "Play the part of hero. You don't have to."

"I want to." Spike replied, his tone just as serious. 

The room was suddenly engulfed in an uncomfortable silence. Both were too lost in their own thoughts to say anything at all. Buffy was trying to think of some way she could get Spike to not wear the amulet. God only knew what would happen if he did. She thought about asking for it back, but knew that he wouldn't comply, and why should he? She had given it to him, knighted him a champion and everything. The amulet belonged to him now, but the fight didn't. No, the fight belonged to her, always belonged to her. She wasn't about to have him risk his life for her. She had lost Angel, she didn't want to lose Spike too, not when she finally knew what she wanted after the battle was over.

__

Every memory repeats

Every step I take retreats

Spike on the other hand was thinking that she regretted giving him the amulet. Why else would she be saying these things to him? She didn't believe in him anymore. After a few moments, his voice finally penetrated the stillness. "You don't regret giving it to me, do you?"

She gazed at him, judging whether or not to tell him the truth. What the hell, she didn't have anything left to lose, right?

"You want the truth?" She questioned. He nodded. "Yes, a part of me does, but not for the reason you think. You are a champion, I don't regret telling you that. I just... I just don't want anything to happen to you."

He smiled and gave her body a comforting squeeze, then abruptly let his arms fall back to his sides and turned away from her. Buffy watched as he tossed the amulet into the nightstand and shut it roughly. She frowned.

"I'll be fine, luv." He responded, trying to convince himself as much as Buffy. To be honest, Spike wasn't so sure anymore. He saw the way she looked at him-Like it would be the last time she laid eyes on him. She thought he was going to die. _Well, that make's two of us then._ He thought.

"You can at least look at me when you say it!" She cried, scowling at his backside. She knew he knew what she was thinking. He must have thought the same thing, that's why he couldn't look her in the eyes when he lied to her. And yes, she knew he was lying. She knew _him._ _This can't get any worse._ She thought.

But it would. They both were sure of it.

The vampire whipped around in time to see a waterfall of tears fall from her beautiful hazel eyes and flow down her newly flushed cheeks. He was by her side in an instant, cradling her in his strong, muscular arms. She was breaking, she was finally acknowledging that things would get worse. She finally realized what they both would lose if one of them died in battle tomorrow. Spike didn't know how he felt about this new realization.

__

Every journey always

Brings me back to you

"Shhh, it'll be alright, baby." He cooed softly, rubbing smooth circles on her back in a soothing gesture.

"No, no it won't!" She sobbed into his black-clad chest. She pulled away and locked eyes with him once more.

"I don't wanna lose you." She whispered, only loud enough for his heart to hear. "Not when I-" She stopped abruptly, realizing the words that were about to come flying out of her mouth.

Spike just stared at her, wondering what she was going to say. "When you what, slayer?"

Buffy looked away. She didn't want him to see what she was feeling, and she knew that he probably could if he looked hard enough. She almost told him that she...

"N-nothing." She stuttered, finally meeting his questioning gaze.

"Buffy, luv, you're not gonna lose me. I won't leave you. I promise." He reassured her, hoping that it was convincing enough. Their gaze held for what seemed like forever, and she saw all the love and concern that he held for her there. It was the most powerful thing she had ever seen.

__

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Her only reaction was to lean up and place a gentle kiss on his soft lips. The kiss was filled with every emotion the cursed through their veins. It was heaven. Both were lost to each other, and neither wanted to be found. Ever.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers twisting in the bleach blonde locks at the nape of his neck, holding him to her tightly. Their bodies molded together, perfect, like they had been made from the same mold just for each other. The fire and passion that he ignited inside of her with just the slightest touch was incredible. Buffy would never be able to understand how he could do that. She just couldn't get enough of him.

Although shocked at her bold move, Spike soon returned the kiss with equal fever. She was so warm and burned him from the inside out. His hands were not idle and soon found their way up her fragile body and into her long blonde hair, twisting it gently. He drew her closer, feeling her breasts being crushed against his black-clad chest. But God, it wasn't enough, and he pulled her closer yet. Because she was never close enough. He craned his neck so he was able to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue run softly over her plump lips. 

As their tongues mated, their minds raced a mile a minute. All kind of different thoughts ran through their heads, most having to due with the inevitable apocalypse. They had both made so many mistakes. This was their last chance to make up for all of them. This was where they both wanted to be.

__

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

After an eternity, they separated. Their lips were red and swollen from passion-filled kisses, and both were panting, although only one needed to breathe. Buffy raised wide, lust-filled eyes to his. The love in his sparkling blue orbs almost overwhelmed her, and she clutched his shoulders harder for support. _God, this can't end. Please don't let this end. _She thought.

Spike was suddenly very nervous. What was she playing at? Did she really want this? Or was this just something to make him feel better, because he now thought he would die?

__

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

"Buffy, maybe we shouldn't- " But she cut him off, bringing a single digit up to his parted lips.

"Don't." Touching his lips, she insisted. "Just make love to me, Spike." She breathed. Spike complied without a second thought and began to ravish her mouth once more. 

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

Buffy lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. She pushed him back onto the aged cot that stood behind them, and straddled his hips. She felt his erection press into her jean covered mound and it caused arousal to flood her body, soaking her panties. She kissed her way down his muscular chest, stopping only to take one flat nipple into her mouth, teasing it tenderly. A purely feminine smile washed over her features when he hissed at the contact.

__

When love is truly right

This time it's truly right

His cool hands ran over her body masterfully, shedding her clothes for her. He left no place on her body unnoticed. He knew just what to do to make her quiver and when she did, he thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Alternating between wet kisses and licks to gentle nibbles with his blunt teeth, Spike was rewarded with a loud moan from the goddess beneath him.

__

It lives from year to year

It changes as it grows

Spike's fingers slid against her warm center. The light contact sent chills up Buffy's spine and she mewled softly. Her sounds of pleasure encouraging him, Spike repeated his actions, this time pinching the small buddle of nerves, and felt her body tense with her coming orgasm. She muffled a cry of pleasure, and his vampire hearing picked up on it.

"Let it go, baby. Come for me." He growled.

And oh the way it grows

But it never disappears 

They slid. Cool skin against warm. Rock hard against soft. Dead against alive. And they loved the contrast.

Soon all their clothes were scattered about the cool cement floor, and the sounds of their love making filled the room. They made slow and tender love, clinging to each other as if the other might disappear. Because it was very likely that one of them would tomorrow. 

__

And after all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Buffy and Spike were joined together in the most intimate way, moving in the rhythm of ages. As his thrusts began to increase in speed, he reached for her hand, clasping it tightly in his own. 

__

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

Both the slayer and her vampire gave themselves to each other completely, never holding anything back. In unison with the rest of their bodies, their hands tightened.

__

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

With a shout, Buffy came, Spike's name on her lips. Her nails clawed at his back, leaving little red marks on his pale skin. The blonde vampire was too lost in the sensation of the hot body that surrounded him to notice the pain. With one more thrust, Spike followed his slayer into the welcoming bliss.

__

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

As their breathing evened out, Spike held the girl in his arms, as he drifted off to sleep_. _Buffy's head lay on his chest, one arm around his waist, holding him close. She heard a rumbling in his chest and realized that he was purring. She smiled to herself, despite the seriousness of the entire situation.

"I love you." She whispered, thinking he was already asleep. And as her eyes finally drifted shut, his own shot open. He stared down at the sleeping girl in his arms and smiled.

"I love you too, Slayer." He whispered back, as sleep finally claimed him, a ghost of a smile on his face.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, thanks for reading and those of you who are waiting on my next chappy of 'Pieces of You' (I like to tell myself that somebody reads it) don't worry it's on it's way. School is really kicking my ass right now. Anyway, Please review...Like now, no you don't have to if you don't want to, but...really just do it already...okay you see that little button that says Summit Review? Yeah, well, click on that...seriously, go. PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON!!!! 

________________________________________________________________________


	2. Dreaming of Darkness

I Won't Forget You

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: What if 'Chosen' went a little differently? I got this idea from watching season one of Angel again the other day. Spike goes to see the oracles with Willow's help to ask for a favor.

Rating: R, for my own reasons.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Spike, I really do, but I don't. Please don't try to sue me, I really just like to make things different from the show out of the goodness of my heart.

A/N: Oh, and by the way the song in the last chapter was by Cher.

Me want Spuffiness!!!

________________________________________________________________________

The halls of Sunnydale High School were deserted and eerily quiet, as Buffy made her way past another classroom door. The sun had set and most of the building was completely darkened to a sinister shade of gray. None of the current students who attended the school could be found. The clicking of the heels on her black boots was the only sound the Buffy registered. She was alone. 

__

Isn't that the story of my life. She thought, sarcastically. Alone, but nevertheless on a very important mission, the blonde slayer continued in a trance-like state. She pasted the principal's office, along with her own, not even acknowledging it was there. She knew where she was going, somewhere in the back of her mind, she just knew. Her head was positioned straight ahead and her hazel eyes never even blinked. She walked in a straight line in the middle of the wide hallway, like a soldier in an army of the chosen ones. And she was the only one.

At the end of the hall, Buffy turned to a door on her right. Reaching out and turning the knob, it creaked open and she preceded to go inside. Down the steps, and around to yet another door. Once on the other side, she looked down at the object before her boot-clad feet. The seal of Danthazar. It was opened and she could hear a voice carrying up to her ears from down inside. She followed the voice.

After she descended all the ancient stone steps, she looked around the large cavern she was now standing in. The large cliff ended about 50 feet to her left. _The hellmouth._ She thought, remembering the first time she jumped down here to stop the world from ending. God, those were the days.

"Big, isn't it?" Buffy whirled around to see Spike approach her from behind.

"Spike." She acknowledged, inquisitively. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, following you, of course. I'd follow you anywhere." He replied, lovingly. He reached up to brush a strand of sun-kissed hair away from her eyes. She lent into his touch.

"You shouldn't be here." She told him, seriously. "It's dangerous."

"Don't I know it." He gestured down to the rather large pendant that hung from his neck. The amulet. Wait, what does that mean? She was about to ask him, when he interrupted her.

"There's so many of them." He pointed towards the cliff in front of them. Buffy only nodded her head in response, knowing that he was referring to the army of ubervamps that they would soon be fighting. "But it's okay. They weren't planning on me, on the champion. I'll surprise them all, you'll see. You're beat them back and I'll be the janitor. I clean up all the mess you make. Sweep all of it under the rug, where no one will find it."

Buffy was confused. He was babbling. But Spike never babbled, unless he was crazy or something. His words frightened her, and a chill ran up her spine. She shivered. "What? What are you talking about, Spike? You're not making any sense."

"Shhh." He whispered, pressing a single finger to her lips to in effort to hush her words. "It's dark now, so dark. It'll be light soon, though. I'll make it light for you, Buffy."

"How?" She asked him, urgently. She didn't know what it was, but something about the way this conversation was headed unnerved her to no end. She just knew this was 'of the bad'.

"By being your champion. I give you the light back, get the spark for you, you'll see. Then all will be right as rain, and I can rest. Can we rest now, Buffy?" He mirrored his words from that night in the church when he told her about his soul. Something about getting the spark and resting. _What the hell's going on?_ The slayer thought.

Then the ground began to shake and Buffy lost her footing. She feel backwards on her butt with a loud thud. Spike didn't pay any attention to her and looked up to the ceiling like it held the answers to everything. "Spike?" She questioned.

"Can you hear it, pet? Dawn's on it's way. It's so bright. The light, it's so bright." He babbled to the fallen slayer at his feet. Buffy just stared up to him, watching him intently. Then suddenly a huge bolt of light shot out of his chest and he screamed in pain.

"Spike!" She yelled, reaching out to him. She clutched his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to let him know that she was still there. "We have to get out of here. Come on!"

"I can feel it, Buffy." He said, finally looking back down at her once more.

"What?" She asked, confused. A lone tear slide down the soft slope of her cheek.

"My soul." Buffy watched as his other arm began to turn to dust slowly. The light shown everywhere and it was burning him from the inside out. She panicked and tugged on his hand harder, making him fall to his knees in front of her.

"Oh my God, Spike!" She screamed, crying harder. He was turning to dust. He was turning to dust before her very eyes and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. _Oh God, no! Please no!_ She prayed silently.

"I'm a champion." He whispered to her through all the pain coursing through his body. Buffy began to cry. She was losing him. She knew she was gonna lose him and it still didn't make the actual event any less painful. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want to lose him.

"You are." She whispered back, through tears. 

"I love you, Spike. I love you so much. Spike you can't leave me. Not now, not like this." She pleaded with him to hold on.

"I have to rest now, Buffy. I have to rest." He looked at her. Their eyes locked and Buffy felt her heart skip a beat. This was it. This was the end. She felt the hand that she held start to break apart into dust, and lent in to kiss his soft lips one last time. 

Their lips touched and she relaxed a bit. His kisses always had that affect on her. She moved closer, but he never had a chance to respond. The firmness of the skin of his lips changed into a dry, sandy texture and the slayer realized his face had turned to dust as well as the rest of his body, and before she knew it, he was gone.

"No!" Buffy shot up straight in bed. It took a moment for her to realize that she was still in the basement, lying on Spike's cot, and that she had just been dreaming. "Oh, God." She breathed, he heart beating wildly in her sweat-covered chest. This was just too much. 

She realized that there was a hard body laying not to her and looked down. There lay her Spike, eyes closed and covered by the longest lashes she'd ever seen. His usually slicked back hair was tousled around haphazardly in waves of bleached curls, giving him a boyish appearance. To say the least, he resembled a beautiful sleeping angel. 

Buffy smiled at this thought, thinking about how pissed off he would be if he knew what she was thinking. Thinking back to the dream, Buffy choked back a tiny sob. Everything seemed so real. She could have sworn she could still feel the desiccated feel of the dust on her lips after she had kissed him. A thought suddenly came to her and she looked over at the nightstand that sat next to the cot. She had seen Spike put the amulet in there before they made love. She suddenly had an idea.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. You're so great! Anyway, well, I'm not finished yet, so please come back and read and review!!! This story is dedicated to my friend OldTrackGirl. You're great Tricia!!

________________________________________________________________________


	3. Choices

I Won't Forget You

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: What if 'Chosen' went a little differently? I got this idea from watching season one of Angel again the other day. Spike goes to see the oracles with Willow's help to ask for a favor.

Rating: R, for my own reasons.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Spike, I really do, but I don't. Please don't try to sue me, I really just like to make things different from the show out of the goodness of my heart.

So much Spuffiness, so little time...

________________________________________________________________________

Spike rolled over, reaching out blindly for his love. His hand searched and searched, but the empty expanse of air was all it found. He was jolted awake when it fell upon the cot with a thud, no warm body to prevent it's fall. He opened his sleep covered eyelids and looked around. No Buffy.

He sat up, briefly thinking that last night had all been a really nice dream and now he was finally coming back to reality. He began to panic, but when his bright blue eyes landed on the pile of clothes that lined the cement floor, his body relaxed once more. It wasn't just a dream, it had been real. Buffy came to him last night, they made love, and she confessed her love to him, even if she didn't realize he heard her. It all had been real.

Standing up, the blonde vampire hurriedly snatched his discarded clothes off the floor and threw them on. A muffled voice from up stairs could be heard and Spike guessed that Buffy was in the kitchen, so he quietly made his way up the creaking stairs. He didn't bother to check the nightstand drawer, that was supposed to have the amulet concealed in it.

"Buffy?" He whispered softy, opening the door only part way. When he received no answer, he preceded through the entry and into the hallway. Making his way to the kitchen, Spike observed his surroundings. Girl upon girl lined the living room floor, sleeping peacefully. Small specks of light shone through the windows, letting Spike know that dawn was near. Not that he didn't already know, vampires could sense that kind of thing. 

He entered the kitchen and almost fainted on sight. There was his slayer, standing in front of the island counter, where his amulet lay unceremoniously amongst empty boxes of cookies. She had a rather large hammer in her hands, gripping it tightly. She didn't even acknowledge that anyone else was in the same room with her. She cocked her arm back, high above her honey blonde head and Spike instantly knew what her intentions were.

"Buffy, NO!" He shouted, just as she brought the large slap of metal, attached to a wooden handle down. It hit the glistening jewel with an unforgiving crack, smashing the crystal into thousands of tiny little pieces. A golden light shone briefly, but soon dissipated. The glass pieces scattered everywhere; On the table, the floor, bouncing in the sink, in her hair and one piece hit the vampire's bare foot.

She looked up at him, eyes wide and full of surprise. She had been caught. _Well, of course you've been caught, damn noise probably woke up everyone within a forty mile radius, your moron! _"Spike!" She squeaked, seeing the disbelieving look in his icy blue orbs. 

He just stared at her, speechless. She had destroyed it. She had destroyed the only defense they had going for them, if Red's spell didn't work. She had destroyed his amulet.

"What the BLOODY HELL did you do?!" He screamed, his own eyes wide with anger. Buffy looked frighten for a moment, but then regained control of her emotions and was finally able to find her voice.

"I had to." She tried her best to explain, hazel eyes pleading with him to understand. "I just _had_ to, Spike. Angel said this thing was dangerous, that it could do harm to the wearer and I don't want you to get harmed in anyway."

"You didn't have to do this! Buffy, I already told you that I'll be okay, you didn't have to worry." He said, trying desperately to get a hold of his anger.

"But I had to be sure, I had to-" But Spike cut her off.

"You didn't have to do _this_!" He repeated his words to her.

She looked at him seriously. "Yes I did."

"No! No you didn't. Buffy that amulet was the only thing we had going for us. Without it we're pretty much screwed." He said, heatedly.

"That's not true!" She told him. "Willow's spell will get us through this."

"You don't even know if the soddin' spell will work, luv!" He cried, exasperated. Why didn't she get it?

"It will!"

"You said you didn't regret giving it to me." The vampire pointed out, disappointed. His crystal blue eyes bore into hers.

"I don't, but I don't want you to get hurt either." She said, calmly. "I love you."

Spike's brain barely registered that she had openly admitted that she loved him. He was way too frustrated with what she had just done, to even comprehend such a thing. They were going into battle today. Probably the most brutal battle any of them had ever faced before, and they were most likely going to lose. Spike was sure that if he had the amulet that he could help prevent the world from ending, but without it, he was useless. Just another fighter in an army made up of two slayers, a witch, a watcher, a principal, an ex-demon, an ex-key, a whelp, and a bunch of little girls who had barely hit puberty. No, the odds, sure as hell didn't fall in their favor.

He was about to tell her that he understood where she was coming from, when the room was suddenly filled with a large group of teenage girls who had heard the disruption and thought that they were being attacked again. Buffy tried as best she could to calm them down, but to no avail. When she had finally explained what the commotion was, Spike was nowhere to be found. She really hoped that they would have a chance to talk before they headed out to the school.

________________________________________________________________________

Awhh, you guys are sooo sweet!! The reviews were really great. Thanks so, so much! No I'm not finished yet. I was thinking of making this story part of a mini-series or something to that affect. Whatever. My brain is storming with so many ideas right now, so I'm gonna go and write another chappy of "Pieces of You.' I just bought Angel season 2 and I'm currently having a marathon, because I missed most of the second season. 22 hours of vampires and demons. Good times...Anyway, please read and review.

~Saltygoodness~

________________________________________________________________________


	4. When Darkness Falls

I Won't Forget You

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: What if 'Chosen' went a little differently? I got this idea from watching season one of Angel again the other day. Spike goes to see the oracles with Willow's help to ask for a favor.

Rating: R, for my own reasons.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Spike, I really do, but I don't. Please don't try to sue me, I really just like to make things different from the show out of the goodness of my heart.

Saltygoodness: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the Spuffiest 'shipper of them all?

Mirror: You are...

________________________________________________________________________

It was dark. So very dark.

The sounds of a fierce battle raged on, as the army of chosen ones dropped one by one. The sickening sound of lifeless bodies hitting the hard ground could be heard, but not as loud as the screams of impending death. The large cavern was a battlefield, as some thirty newly empowered slayers fought with everything they had against the thousands and thousands of Turok-Han.

But it wasn't enough.

So many had been killed already. So many of Buffy's friends had been stopped dead in their tracks. So many dead bodies littered the dirt-covered floor. 

But still she fought on.

Buffy thought if she just kept on fighting, no matter what, just kept on killing demon after demon, the world would be safe at last. But it didn't matter. She could kill a hundred, two hundred, a thousand, a hundred-thousand-thousand, and it wouldn't make a difference. They just kept on coming. 

They were everywhere. Some had even managed to escape up into the school. More had made it outside. The first had come up with a brilliant plan, a flawless, foolproof plan, that worked to no end. It had blacked out the sun, swallowing the entire town of Sunnydale into a deadly darkness that stretched on for miles, and enabled the army of Ubervamps to get out of the school. 

"Buffy!!" She heard a girl scream. He blonde head snapped up at the ear-piercing sound, eyes searching blindly for what was left of her friends. The girl called out to her again, this time with less strength. The slayer didn't know if it was Rona or Kennedy, but she did know it couldn't be Faith.

Faith had been one of the first to fall. She had been overpowered by at least a dozen Ubervamps and bled from every part of her body. Buffy had watched in horror as two of them had picked her up and threw her almost lifeless body off the edge of the cliff and into the large canyon of yet more demons. They had torn her apart.

When Buffy finally made her way to the fallen Rona, she knelt beside her and gently wiped the spot of dried blood from the dark girl's face. Kennedy came up behind her and watched, eyes wide, as another one of her fellow comrades gave into death. 

Buffy stood up, brushed herself off, and gripped her scythe tighter. "We have to get out of here." She told Kennedy. "Find the others. Grap anyone alive and get them up stairs."

"What're you gonna do?" The dark haired girl asked. Buffy locked eyes with her then and uttered one final word, before walking off.

"Fight."

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know, it's shorter than my other chapters. Sorry. I promise to make it up to you. I realize that I'm skipping around a lot. This is just the way I want to write this story. The fight pretty much is going the same as in the series finale. More people are just dying. *Ducks behind mouse pad* Calm down, it's okay. Having faith in your Spuffy writer is important. Next chappy is on it's way...

________________________________________________________________________


	5. The Wounded and The Dead

I Won't Forget You

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: What if 'Chosen' went a little differently? I got this idea from watching season one of Angel again the other day. Spike goes to see the oracles with Willow's help to ask for a favor.

Rating: R, for my own reasons.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Spike, I really do, but I don't. Please don't try to sue me, I really just like to make things different from the show out of the goodness of my heart.

Give me a S, give me a P, give me an UFFI, give me a N, give me an E, give me a SS.

What's that spell?

SPUFFINESS!! Yay!

________________________________________________________________________

"Come on!" Kennedy called to the last girls to make it out of the basement. There were only about five or six left alive. "We have to get the hell out of this school!"

Vi approached her, dragging un unconscious Amanda by the waist and forearm. Kennedy grabbed the comatose girl and checked for a pulse. Upon not finding any, she directed the redheaded girl holding her. "Leave her."

"What?" Vi asked, disbelievingly.

"She's dead. Buffy said only to worry about the living or wounded. We can't help her, leave her." She repeated, sternly.

Vi looked reluctant, but eventually let go of the lifeless body and laid her on the ground amongst the fallen debris. She shed a tear and closed her eyes, when she suddenly felt very dizzy. Kennedy left her to go check on Willow, who lay on the cold concrete in front of the school. The redheaded witch was unconscious, and her head rested against the leather-clad shoulder of Spike, who was bleeding, and desperately trying to fight the potent urge to pass out. 

"Giles! Xander! Dawn!" Buffy called, trying desperately to find her friends and sister. "Dawn! Giles! Can anyone hear me?!" She shouted, swinging her scythe and decapitating another Ubervamp in one fluid motion. "Anyone!" She tried once more.

"Buffy!" 

She turned in the direction in which the voice came. It was Dawn. She was crying, and limping, and covered in dried blood, but she was alive nonetheless. "Dawn!" She rushed over to her. The two sisters embraced each other tightly, both crying. "Where's Xander and Anya, they went with you." Buffy asked her sister, once they separated.

Dawn's tears came once more. "They're gone, Buffy." She chocked out. Buffy's eyes widened and filled with unshed tears at the horrible news. "Anya got attacked by a bringer and Xander tried to save her. They both got killed."

"What about Giles, a-and Robyn?" Buffy asked, not wanting to know if her beloved watcher was dead.

Dawn shook her head no. "Robyn got bit, but I saw Giles make it outside." She informed her older sister.

Buffy looked relieved, but a little sad that more of her friends were dead. Luckily, she knew Spike had made it out safely with Willow. She didn't even want to think about what could have happened to him. She looked around, hurriedly and gripped her sister's hand and began to walk toward the nearest exit. "We have to get out of here."

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Alright, it's short, but I had to cut this chapter in half or it would have been like super long. Anyway next chappy up later today maybe. 

________________________________________________________________________


	6. Fighting, Bleeding, Crying, Dying

I Won't Forget You

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: What if 'Chosen' went a little differently? I got this idea from watching season one of Angel again the other day. Spike goes to see the oracles with Willow's help to ask for a favor.

Rating: R, for my own reasons.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Spike, I really do, but I don't. Please don't try to sue me, I really just like to make things different from the show out of the goodness of my heart.

All hail to the almighty Spuffiness!

________________________________________________________________________

"Faster! They're starting to gain on us." Buffy commanded. She was running with everything she had, fighting with her last ounce of strength. The others followed closely behind. Dawn and Vi held each other up for support, while Spike carried Willow in his arms. Giles and Kennedy held together the last of the line, taking out any Ubervamp that gained enough distance to catch up to the fleeing group of fighters.

They had decided that they should go back to Buffy's house, once everyone who was alive was counted for. It probably wasn't the safest of places to go, but it was the only place that had spare weapons stashed away. The deserted town was crawling with Ubervamps and the last of the Scoobies were running out of places to run to. Buffy's house was the only answer. 

They finally managed to reach the house and quickly went inside, locking the door shut behind them. The trailing vampires banged furiously on the doors and boarded up windows, trying to get inside. 

Dawn collapsed on the couch, Vi following close behind. Spike gently deposited the now very much awake Willow against a wall, making sure that she was able to hold herself up before, walking over to Buffy. Kennedy and Giles remained close to the door, in case it gave way from the powerful blows the Ubervamps threw on it.

"You alright, pet?" Spike asked Buffy, causing her to jump in surprise. She had looked deep in thought, as if trying to think of a way to fight back.

She looked up to his shinning blue eyes, her own filling with tears once again. "I think I made a mistake." She confessed, realizing that they could have benefited from the amulet. She knew now that he had been right, they did need it, now more than ever. Buffy especially needed some comfort and reassurance right now. But Spike didn't respond, just brushed a damp strand of hair from her face. 

"Oh God, Buffy!" Giles called from the other room. The slayer and her vampire ran into the living room to find her watcher kneeling in front of the couch, a very pale looking Dawn sprawled out on it's soft cushions. 

"Oh no!" Buffy breathed, the color in her cheeks leaving immediately. Her little sister was dying, and she was helpless to stop it. "Oh God, please no!" She sobbed, collapsing into the waiting arms of Spike. Her held her tightly as she cried. "She can't die. She CAN'T!"

She was so broken, so beyond tired, and all she wanted to do was get this fight over with. It was just too much, all the fighting, and bleeding, and crying, and dying. She just wanted it to be over, no matter what the outcome. She had already resigned herself to the fact that they were going to lose, they were going to die. What did it matter if they continued to fight or not?

Still, she couldn't bring herself to just give up, just stop fighting. Maybe it was the slayer in her, but she still had the tiniest bit of hope left, that told her that she shouldn't stop fighting, no matter how bad it got.

Spike knew he had to come up with something. Everyone one them was dropping of one by one. They were definitely losing. His slayer trembled in his embrace and his eyes fell upon the almost lifeless body of Dawn. His little Nibblet. She was going to die. It would tear Buffy apart. It would tear him apart. His mind was in overdrive and he was frantically trying to think of some way to fix this.

Just then, the boarded up window became not-so-boarded anymore, and Ubervamps clawed at the wood viscously, trying to get in. Buffy moved out of his arms and quickly leapt into action. She fought them with everything thing she had, every ounce of pain she had acquired while watching her friends die, every bit of slayer strength she had in her tiny little body.

The others fought along side her, doing everything they could to keep the demons at bay. Spike however, did nothing to fight back. His brain had begun to form a very plausible plan in the few minutes it had begun to think. It was very risky, but it wasn't like he wasn't used to risky, now was it? He could make it work. He was sure of it. He would just need a little help from the Witch.

~*~*~*~

"So you can do it then, help me make this thing work?" Spike asked hurriedly.

Willow looked worried for a moment, but then replied. "I think so, but I can't be absolutely sure. I'm weak right now from the big slayer spell I preformed not only an hour ago, but I'll try by bestest." She said thoughtfully. 

"Well, then we'd better do this quick. Some of the soddin' buggers are starting to get in." The vampire informed the redheaded witch. She knew he was referring to the crowd of Ubervamps that the others were still fighting vigorously. They kept on coming, one after the other.

"Alright, lets get you to those oracles." She said, puffing out her chest, and preparing to start the spell. She hoped against all hope that this would work, and not end up making both of their heads explode.

Spike watched as she closed her emerald green eyes and chanted a few words he didn't understand. A dark blue cloud started to form around her small frame. It then moved, and made it's way to him, engulfing him in it's thick interior. Spike felt a wave of pure dark magic and his body started to shake with the intensity of it all.

Willow's eyes shot open and locked with his. A silent connection of magic passed between the two and the last thing Spike remembered before everything went black, was the piercing scream, in a voice that sounded a lot like Buffy's, echoing throughout the entire house.

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks to the few who are still reviewing. You're great. As for the rest of you...What the hell were you thinking, reading my story and not reviewing? No just kidding. But hey do me a big favor and review. Pllleeeaaassee!!! Next chappy is on it's way, as we speak.

________________________________________________________________________


	7. The Oracles

I Won't Forget You

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: What if 'Chosen' went a little differently? I got this idea from watching season one of Angel again the other day. Spike goes to see the oracles with Willow's help to ask for a favor.

Rating: R, for my own reasons.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Spike, I really do, but I don't. Please don't try to sue me. I'm fragile and it'll break my little heart.

2,4,6,8- Spuffiness is really great...

________________________________________________________________________

"Why do you seek us, lower being?" A strong male voice echoed throughout the room, causing Spike to spin wildly, searching from which direction the noise had come, and noticing the room he was in for the first time. 

The walls were a rose-tinted marble, and the floor was made up of gray limestone. There were pillars, six of them spaced evenly throughout the room. They were supporting the ceiling, and they had carvings of some manner, Grecian or Roman to be exact. There was no furniture of any kind and the only thing that would catch a person's attention was the domed archway that lead into a tunnel that stretched on for a mile or so.

"I, uh..." Spike stuttered, looking around to find where the voice was coming from. Wondering where the hell the oracles that Red talked about were, Spike took a step forward, only to come to an abrupt halt when to figures came into view before him, staring directly at him. 

Spike gaped at the two figures with an unflattering, astonished expression on his face. They were a surprise, to say the least. The female of the pair stared at him with anticipation, waiting for his words. But the blonde vampire remained silent and instead just stared at the figures' gold and silver toga and sandals before raising his eyes and examining their gold and green skin with much intensity. When it became clear that he wasn't going to finish, the woman began to speak. 

"He wishes to right that which has not yet happened. Isn't that right?" 

Spike finally found his voice and was able to speak.

"Yes, I'm here to ask for your help. The world is-" Spike started, by was interrupted by the female.

"Do you have anything to offer me?" She inquired, holding out her hand expectedly. 

Spike ran his hands down the front of his chest, searching for something. He reached inside his duster pocket and produced his lighter in the palm of his left hand, then tossed it to the woman. The woman caught it and looked it over thoroughly. 

"Pretty." She said once she was finished.

"Tell us again why you seek our assistance. Something about a woman...the slayer." The gold and green male questioned again, not looking terribly impressed with Spike's actions. He was far more serious in his appearance and expression than the gold and green female. Spike noticed the obvious familial likeness between the two that exceeded the body color and clothing. Length of hair and height were the only characteristics that distinguished them. He guessed they were brother and sister.

"Yeah, slayer and 'er mates are in trouble. Most of the junior slayers are dead, so is the other slayer." Spike replied, his icy blue orbs connecting with that of dark brown ones.

"And you want to bring them back?" The woman chimed in, drawing Spike's attention from the man back to her once more.

"What? No, I just want some help. Everyone of the damn Scoobies are dropping one by one and Buffy can't do this alone." Spike explained, waving his hands in the air every so often.

"It is not our place to alter the fabric of life and death. We cannot help you." Was the man's immediate and derisive reply. He turned, as if to walk away.

Spike had had enough! He was mixed up, emotionally torn, mentally depleted, physically damaged, and all he wanted to do was rest, but he knew there was no time for it now. It had been a really bad day, to say the least. Spike was on the verge of giving up. He decided it was time he let his monsterish impulses come forth. 

"Listen here, you stupid git!" He yelled, feeling the anger start to boil in his chest. He was done asking. It had gotten him nowhere. Desperate times called for desperate measures. And this certainly qualified as one of those time.

"The First is getting stronger by the second and Buffy can stop it, I know she can, but not without help. Good people are dying. I need your soddin' help!" He pleaded.

The man turned back to face him, but did not say a word. No emotion showed on his face, which held a resolve wise beyond his years.

"You must understand that there is a balance between good and evil," The woman said, remaining calm despite the vampire's outburst. "True evil cannot be fought, it cannot be killed. Evil has been and always will be. Since before the universe was born, and long after there is nothing else, it will go on. Good people always die, no one can stop that."

"I don't believe that." Spike said defiantly, puffing out his chest. This time though, the man opened his mouth and finally broke his silence.

"Believe what you will, vampire, but know this, good and evil cannot exist without each other. No matter how long the warriors of the people fight, everything always remains in it's simplest and truest form."

"There is good." The woman said.

"There is evil." The man continued, falling into step with the alternating pattern of speaking.

"All of us have it in us, the capacity to do both."

"But in the end, one question remains."

"What side are you on?" The woman finally finished, with a steady smile.

"How long did it take you lot to memorize all the rubbish." Spike chuckled, despite the seriousness of the situation. He had absolutely no idea whatsoever what the hell they were going on about, but decided to play it off as sarcasm.

The man looked extremely annoyed, while the woman just raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him and smiled.

"I can see why the slayer fancies you. You're quite charming." She mused.

"Will you help me, then?"

"We are not to indulge in matters of the heart. Your request is no concern of ours, lower being." The multihued male retorted, coolly.

"Buffy will die!" Spike growled. He saw her face in his head. It was the only thing keeping him going at this point. He had to make sure she and the Nibblet survived. He would see to it, if it was the last thing he did.

"As do all slayers." The man agreed.

"She dies and the whole god-forsaken world goes with 'er. The First will win. Are you ready to deal with that?" The vampire argued, trying desperately to reason with the oracle, but to no avail.

"What will be will be." 

"But what hasn't yet happened can be prevented." The woman interjected, disrupting her brother's argument.

"Sister, he is but a vampire!" The man tried.

"This creature knows the consequences of his actions. Death." The woman mused, and Spike flushed, his mouth suddenly getting very dry and his stomach quivering ever so slightly. She had just told him he was going to die! Again. _Oh well._ He thought nonchantedly.

"Yet he is willing to sacrifice his life and chance at true happiness with the woman he loves for the fate of the world. He is not a lower being. He's a champion."

"So you'll do it, then? Make it so I can fix this?" Spike gulped, unsure.

"There is a way, but it is not to be undertaken lightly." The man informed him. He then focused his attentions toward his sister, allowing her to continue.

"We swallow this day, as though it had never happened. Twenty-four hours from the moment the last drop of blood spilled onto the seal, we take it back."

"Then none of this happened and Buffy and I never..." Spike drifted off, his throat suddenly seeming to swell shut. Last night had been the best night of his life. The thought of knowing that it never really happened tore into him like a thousand knives. _It happened. I know it did. I felt her. I felt our love. I won't forget everything Buffy and I did. I won't forget._

"You alone will have the sole responsibility of preventing the slayer from ever destroying the amulet that you must use to defeat the first evil. Can you handle that?" The man asked, seriously.

"Yeah, but.."

"Yes, vampire?" The woman asked, locking eyes with him.

"I want to remember it. All of it- the amulet, the battle, the time with Buffy-Everything." He told her, choking back a sob.

"If you wish to torture yourself." She nodded in acquiescence.

"Thank you." Spike breathed, knowing that he was doing the right thing for the first time in his unlife.

"It is done."

And with that all went black once more.

________________________________________________________________________

So, whatcha think so far? I'm almost done with this little ol' story of mine. I might decide to do a sequel. Who knows? Do any of you guys want one? Please let me know, because if I get no responses, I'll think you want no sequel. So if you do... you know what to do. Please review.

________________________________________________________________________


	8. Time's Up

I Won't Forget You

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: What if 'Chosen' went a little differently? I got this idea from watching season one of Angel again the other day. Spike goes to see the oracles with Willow's help to ask for a favor.

Rating: R, for my own reasons

.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Spike, I really do, but I don't. Please don't try to sue me. I'm fragile and it'll break my little heart.

"I don't know what you've been told, 

but the Buffy and Angel stories are really old.

Spuffy lovers rejoice in sweet bliss,

because this story here is all about the Spuffiness!"

________________________________________________________________________ 

Spike awoke in the same spot he had been when Willow had cast the spell. The sounds of fighting raged loudly from all around him, and his vampire sense of smell detected the coppery scent of blood in the air. He quickly stood, briefly noting the small tinge of pain that ran up his spine at the sudden movement. _Soddin' trip takes a lot out of a fellow._ He thought.

Sensing that the woman that he loved was in danger, he quickly made his way from the kitchen into the living room. Some time must have passed since he had left to see the oracles, because he noticed that the hoards of Ubervamps that the rest of the Scoobies held at bay had now overpowered them and had begun to enter the house. Spike watched as one came running through the front door and knocked the watcher over, sending the weaker man to the floor. Three jumped through the opening in the boards that covered the windows, and five more followed close behind.

He saw that Dawn's body had turned a deathly shade of blue, and he couldn't pick up a heartbeat, even with his enhanced vampire hearing. Willow and her girlfriend, Kennedy, he thought her name was, were busy doing all they could to dispel two of their own vamps, but Spike noticed that they were quickly being overpowered. The redheaded slayer, Vi, was holding her own against one of them, but could not get it to stop blocking he punches long enough to stake it.

Spike sighed visibly when he finally spotted his love. She was helping Giles to his feet and trying to guard off as many Ubervamps as she possibly could. The blonde vampire noticed that she was bleeding more than she had been before he left. The small cut that marred her forehead was split wider and a line of crimson ran down her cheek. She was holding her side tightly and Spike's eyes caught the barest sight of a stab wound. She was visibly weaker.

A vamp suddenly rushed him from behind and they both rolled to the floor. Spike got the upper hand and landed a hard punch square to the bloodsucker's face. He grasped it's throat and twisted, breaking the head clean off and it turned to dust before his eyes. He then stood up and joined the fight.

Buffy hadn't seen Spike enter the room and thought him still in a trance in the kitchen. Willow had explained what kind of spell they had preformed and the blonde slayer hoped against all hope that something good would come of it. Anything but what was happening here. 

She swung her scythe masterfully, decapitating one vamp after the other, and yet they still came. She was exhausted, and bleeding, and readying to cry her eyes out. But fought she did. She fought for her fallen friends, the hundreds of potential slayers that would never fight again, for the lives that had yet to be taken, and for herself. She staked and she decapitated until there was nothing left.

Giles had barely spoken since Dawn's body finally gave out. He thought of Dawn as a daughter, and his heart bled for her. He was scared that the same would happen to his slayer, and it pained him to no end. The rage that filled his body was the only thing that steered him on.

Willow was beginning to feel very sick. He stomach was tied so tightly in knots, she thought she might throw up. Their was no energy left in her fragile little body to do anymore spells, so the only thing she could do to help was fight. So she fought. She fought like she had never fought before. She raised her ax above her head and prepared to swing it with the last of her strength, but was suddenly knocked to the floor by a brutal punch to the side of her face.

Seeing this, Kennedy lunged at the Ubervamp and punched it furiously. She fought well, but was no match for the other three that had come to the first one's aide. They grabbed both of her arms and held them behind her back, while the other move in for the kill. 

"NOOO!!" Willow screamed when she realized what was about to happen, her eyes widened in fear, but she was helpless to stop them when she was that weak. She screamed and screamed but to no avail. All three vamps sunk their teeth into the young girl's flesh and were rewarded when she shrieked in pain. Willow watched as they drained the life from her lover and saw the light in Kennedy's dark brown eyes finally die, along with her body.

Spike, Vi, and Giles rushed over to the heartbroken redhead and helped her to her feet, while Buffy quickly dusted the three vamps. The slayer looked at her best friend and cringed. All that she could see was an empty hollow look in the witch's eyes. She was in shock.

"We should get to up stairs. Maybe barricade ourselves in a room." Buffy suggested, while knocking several Ubervamps down with hard punches and kicks.

"Yeah, there's too many of them down 'ere." Spike agreed. Buffy looked up at him acknowledging him for the first time and smiled.

"Let's go, NOW!" Giles, shouted and all three took off at a sprint, dragging the comatose Willow with them. Buffy and Spike cleared the way and they all raced up the stairs and into the closest room, which happened to be Buffy's. Spike was the last one to enter, so he quickly slammed the door in an approaching Ubervamp's face and locked it hastily. 

They laid Willow on the bed and Vi looked her over for any life-threatening wounds. Luckily, she found none. Spike made his way over to Buffy. He had to explain some things to her.

"Oh God, Spike!" She leapt into his arms, sighing loudly. "I'm so glad you're okay. When Willow told me about the spell, I thought that.." She trailed off. She frowned upon remembering her best friend, who was, at the moment, in a very deep coma. She was a little surprised when Spike pulled away from her suddenly. 

"Buffy, I have some good news. The oracles, they told me 'ow to fix this." He informed her, smiling. His smile must have been contagious, because her face started to break out into a smile, despite the seriousness of the present situation. 

"How?" She asked, urgently.

"Well, I asked them for 'elp, and they agreed, but.." He suddenly stopped.

Buffy saw this and instantly starting worrying. He smiled vanished and she looked at him expectantly. "But what?" She inquired.

"But they have to take this whole day back." He finished.

"What?" She asked in disbelieving. "What? No! No, they can't. They can't do that. They can't!" She protested. 

"Buffy, calm down, it'll be alright. It's for the best. We just need to have the amulet and then everything'll be fine." Spike assured her, rubbing her upper arms in a soothing pattern.

"No, it won't. That amulet, it-it's too dangerous, Spike. I don't even know what it does."

"I do." He said, looking her straight in the eyes. She waited for him to continue, but when he did, she suddenly wished he hadn't. 

"It will reflect the light of the sun down into the cavern, before they have the time to black it out. They all burn to a crisp, and you're home free."

"You mean _we're_ home free." She said slowly, her mind trying to make sense of everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. 

Spike frowned, knowing there was no easy way of telling her this. "No, Buffy. That was one of the buts. If I wear the amulet, it'll kill me too." 

"No!" She whispered disbelievingly. "No!"

"Buffy.." He reached out to grasp her arm, but she pulled away from him.

"No." She said more sternly. "I-I won't let you. I won't!" She yelled defiantly, causing Giles and Vi to look up. They watched as the vampire and slayer hollered at each other maliciously. 

"Buffy, this is the only way." He tried again.

"No! I won't let you do this, Spike. This is my fight, you hear that, _mine._ Not yours." She ground out.

"Goddammit, Buffy, listen to me! There's not a lot of time left." He blurted out, looking at the clock and realizing his time was almost up.

She stopped dead in her retreating, and looked him square in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" She questioned, curiously.

"My time's almos' up, pet. They're gonna turn back time." He said, reaching for her again. This time she didn't pull away, and he held her body against his.

"When?" She asked. He didn't reply, but just looked away. "When?" She said louder and more aggressively.

"Another minute." He whispered, only loud enough for her heart to hear. She pulled back slightly, still remaining in his grasp and turned towards the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. _One minute. That's not long enough!_ Her mind screamed.

She didn't know what to do. If she just let this happen, let them take back this whole day, she could have everything back, her friends, the slayers, her sister...everything but the man she loved. She could got everything she'd lost back, by giving him up, and frankly, Buffy wasn't sure she was prepared to make a choice like that.

The second hand on the clock ticked on, unmercifully, unyielding to Buffy's silent prayers for it to stop. There was nothing left for her to do now. Nothing left but to cry.

So she cried.

"A minute?" She asked though the cascade of tears that streamed down the slope of her flushed cheeks. "No! No, it's not enough time!" The blonde slayer was hysterical. She looked up at the blonde vampire, hazel eyes locking with blue. She saw the same emotions that she was feeling in them. He didn't cry, but she knew he wanted to.

"We don't have a choice. It's done." Spike said, trying with all his strength to hide the raw, painful emotions, that were bound to show in his voice.

"How am I supposed to go on living my life knowing what we had? What will stop me from doing the exact same thing. From destroying the amulet again?" She asked, pleading with him to stop this.

"I will. You won't be able to remember anything. No one will know what happened but me." 

She stared at him, eyes wide and unfocused. Her hand came up to cover her disbelieving gasp, and she sobbed harder. She was trying so very hard to understand, she really was. But it was just too much. Not only did he have the oracles take back the day they had spent together, but he had them take away her memory of it too? That wasn't the fair.

"Everything we did." She breathed, realizing what was going to happen in a minute. She stole a glance at the clock again. No, thirty seconds, only thirty more seconds!

"It never happened." He told her.

"It did. It did. I know it did!" She sobbed, fingernails clawing at his shirt to hold him near. "I felt you inside me."

The thumping on the door thundered throughout the room, but neither the vampire, nor the slayer noticed anything but the other. Buffy was vaguely aware of Giles's calls for help, as he put all of his weight on the door to hinder it from opening. Vi prepared for one last encounter with the Turok-Han. She was sure she would go down fighting.

Spike's unbeating heart broken in his cold chest at the sight of his slayer in tears. She really didn't want to see him die. He looked into her hazel depths and finally, truly believed the three words that she had spoken to him. She really did love him.

Bloody hell! Life was such a rapid bitch! It took everything you held dear and ripped it away from you. _The PTB must be laughing their soddin' arses off up there!_ Spike was sure of it. They were ripping his heart out of his chest and stomping on it as gently as they could and telling him to choose between the world and the love of a woman who was finally able to love him back.

"Buffy.." He whispered, pulling her to him again. They both peeked at the clock, a dreadful expression on both their faces, realizing that they only had ten seconds. Ten more seconds and nothing would be the same. 

"Oh God." She sobbed into his chest, wetting the black material with her salty tears. "It's not enough time."

Not knowing what else to say, Spike just held her and whispering soothing words into her hair, the vanilla scent lingering to his nostrils. He breathed in her delicious scent with each word her uttered to her. "Shhh, it's alright, Buffy. I love you."

She sobbed harder, and then kissed him with a fiery passion. It truly fit the description of 

'the-very-last-goodbye-kiss', and that thought alone made both of their hearts hurt. This was the last time. The last time.

"I love you, too. God, I love you so much. I won't forget you, I won't." She mumbled into his mouth, kissing him again. "I won't forget you, I won't."

The second hand on the clock moved one last time, pointing it's little arrowhead to the number twelve. The two lovers held each other tightly, knowing what was to come. As they whispered sweet adorations into each others ears softly, the door was flung open roughly. Giles flew backward, hitting his head on the corner of the four-poster bed and being rendered unconscious. Vi swung her ax down and killed two Ubervamps in one hit, but was quickly tossed aside, as the demons made a play toward the two embracing warriors. 

One picked up Vi's discarded ax that lay unnoticed on the carpet-covered floor. It cocked it's arms back and swung it down ready to take down the slayer and her mate. Suddenly a blinding white light flashed, engulfing the entire room.

And then all was black.

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks so much for the super reviews. I feel so special. Anyway, this story will probably have one or two more chapters and then it'll be finished. I've had lots of fun writing it and I hope you all had fun reading it. If any of you have interesting ideas for a sequel, I'd love to hear them. E-mail me ASAP. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna do one if time and r/l permits. Thanks again. Love to all, 

~Saltygoodness~

________________________________________________________________________


	9. These Two Hearts

I Won't Forget You

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: What if 'Chosen' went a little differently? I got this idea from watching season one of Angel again the other day. Spike goes to see the oracles with Willow's help to ask for a favor.

Rating: R, for my own reasons.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Spike, I really do, but I don't. Please don't try to sue me. I'm fragile and it'll break my little heart.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. I would like to remind everyone to keep their arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times and to turn off all prohibited electronic devices. This includes all cell phones and lap top computers. We hope that you enjoy your flight. And as always, thank you for flying Air-Spuffy..."

________________________________________________________________________

"No! No, you've done enough, you could still..." Buffy whispered as tears began to fall down her face.  
  
"No, you've beaten them back. It's for me to do the cleanup." he said, suppressing a whimper at the pain that shot through his body. Buffy looked at him. The sunlight shining down on his face, the innocence in his appearance that rarely surfaced, the love for her in his icy blue eyes, he was exquisite and she knew that this would be the last time she would ever see him. The walls crumbled around them as Faith yelled from the stairs.  
  
"Buffy, Come on!"  
  
Buffy looked at Faith, then back to Spike. Faith took off running toward the bus.  
  
"Go lamb, I think it's fair to say school's out for the bloody summer."  
  
"Spike!" she yelled, tears falling down dramatically. She could feel her heart slamming against her chest, as though it might explode. She didn't want to leave him here. She needed him with her. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was supposed to live. They were supposed to finally get their happy ending. And she knew then, she loved him, for the first time she realized she loved him.  
  
"I mean it! I gotta do this." He said, holding up his hands to emphasize his words.  


__

Always just beyond my touch

Though I needed you so much  
_After all what else is living for_

  
He closed his eyes and tried not to focus on the pain. Buffy looked at him for what was probably the last time. She saw a single tear fall from his closed eyes, as fresh ones fell from her own hazel eyes. She laced her fingers with his and he opened his eyes, looking first at their entwined hands, then up to her pleading eyes. Their hands caught on fire as the walls crumbled around them. Buffy winced at the burning sensation, but did not pull away. She knew that the fire was coming from _them_, from their all consuming love, and it sent sparks through her entire body. Tears fell down her cheeks and she smiled as she said the next words to him.

__

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

  
"I love you."   
  
"No you don't, but thanks for sayin' it." Spike whispered back, knowing from his memories of the forgotten day that she did mean it. He knew he had to put doubt in her mind, though. It was the only way that she would leave him behind to face his death alone. And he needed her to get out. He needed her to live.

__

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
  
Buffy felt like she had been punched in the gut, and she wished that she hadn't screwed things up so badly that he didn't believe she loved him even when she finally said it. The smile on her face faded, as she was about to protest. Suddenly the floor began to shake violently, stopping her. She looked at him and stumbled backwards, causing her to wrench her hand away, as she fought to keep her balance. The flames around their fingers

faded at the broken contact.

__

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

  
"Now go!"

Buffy looked around at the collapsing cavern, and knew she had to go quickly. She looked back at Spike one last time, and smiled. For once in his long life he was doing something important for reasons other than earning the love of a woman, and she loved him too much to take anything away from that by making him come with her. She felt so proud of him at that very moment. He truly was a champion. 

__

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

"I won't forget you." She promised, mirroring her words from the forgotten day. She then took off running up the stairs and out of the crumbling school. 

"I wanna see how it ends." He said, smiling. He started to laugh as his entire body disintegrated into dust, taking the hellmouth and Sunnydale along with him.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey, it's me. Just wanted to let you know that I'm planning on a definite sequel, but it might take a month or two. I'm currently in the process of getting my other fic "Pieces of you" off the ground. Please review and read the next chappy.

Hugs and Kisses to all,

~Saltygoodness~

________________________________________________________________________


	10. Whistler Sums It Up

I Won't Forget You

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: What if 'Chosen' went a little differently? I got this idea from watching season one of Angel again the other day. Spike goes to see the oracles with Willow's help to ask for a favor.

Rating: R, for my own reasons.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Spike, I really do, but I don't. Please don't try to sue me. I'm fragile and it'll break my little heart.

A/N: Thanks so much ftoeveryone who stuck with this story and reviewed. You guys are the best! I hope you come back and read the sequel once I get it posted. 

Love to all,

~Saltygoodness~

All good things must come to an end...

________________________________________________________________________

Here's the thing about saving the world. If you do it right, no one will ever know. People, thousands of ordinary people, running around like chickens with their heads cut off, will never know just what you've done for them; therefore they continue to run around like chickens with their heads cut off, none the better for it... But I digress.

You see, I myself, know what it's like to be one of the good guys. Whistler's the name, demon, but a good one. Anyway, like I was sayin', in order to be a true champion, you have to be able to do things that others can't. Things that others shouldn't have to do. Most of the time it's all about the sacrifice. For some it's the love of someone they hold dear. For others, it's the very thing that keeps them bound to this plane of existence, their life.

For him, it was both.

He was a tough one, let me tell you that. I had the privilege of meeting him once, a long while back. A cocky one-hundred and twenty three year old vampire with a British accent and a leather duster-yeah the guy had 'bad ass' written all over him. He gained quite the reputation in his time, and went by a few names. William the Bloody, Spike, bleach boy, captain peroxide ...champion.

A vampire with a soul, helping the slayer fight evil in a little town named Sunnydale. Alright, so maybe it's not the most original plot in the world, but it did happen. It's bizarre how love changes a person, isn't it? 

Okay, now don't get me wrong, the slayer, she was, well, unique, and not too bad on the eyes either, but I still don't understand how she can make not one, but two of the most brutal vampires to ever walk this earth fall madly in love with her. I mean, what's so appealing about her anyway, she's just a girl. There's lots of girls, all over, everywhere you turn... So why did William the Bloody fall for her? 

*shrugs* Beats me.

To make a long story short, he just did, okay? But being that she was so righteous, and good, and full of virtue, she would never let herself love a brutal killer...unless his name was Angel. Yeah, well, he was her first love, he'll probably always be there in her heart somewhere. Kinda pesky if you ask me, but what can you do?

So, Spike loves her, he stands by her, fights with her, fights _for_ her, is her sex slave, saves her, fights some more, blah, blah, blah. Let's just skip to the part when he gives his life for hers. But of course, what kind of tragic-love story would this be if now she didn't finally realize that she loved him, and probably always had. Don't you just love bad timing?

But there was one thing that the slayer didn't know... or she did, but she forgot, *thinks for a moment* it's rather complicated. You see, Spike made an agreement with the Powers the Be. The agreement would change everything, it was one that would save the world, and the slayer's life along with it. He had them turn back the hands of time and take back all the death and destruction that had occurred when the Scoobies, (don't look at me, I didn't name them) had to fight the final battle with the first evil. So many of the slayer's friends had died, not to mention- her little sister- so consider this a bargain. 

Then, only Spike would remember the battle, while the slayer and her pals didn't have a clue. He fought alone side her that day, down there in the hell mouth. He knew exactly what would come of it, but he still fought, knowing that he was not going to leave the cavern alive. When she finally admitted those three little words that he so desperately wanted to hear, he told her that he didn't believe her. But over time, she finally figured everything out.

Somehow, the temporal fold that the oracles created, had begun to leak. A year after Spike's death, the slayer was able to remember the forgotten day at last. She had gone through a tough time without him there. She blamed herself for his death, because she knew that she could have saved him somehow. Even after everything she thought about while running away from the crumbling school that would be her lover's grave, she still felt that she should have made him go with her. At the time she had thought his actions brave and unavoidable, but now she saw that things could have been so different, and she regretted not loving him enough to make him want to go with her.

She was surprised to think of a day in which she had no recollection of ever being apart of, but apparently was. She understood that he really did believe her, and that made her feel somewhat better. But nothing could fully erase the searing pain that she felt in her heart every time she thought of him, or saw something that reminded her of him, or when someone mentioned his name. She loved him. Nothing, not even death could erase a love like the one the vampire and the slayer shared. 

Nothing.

But not every story gets a happy ending, especially one with a slayer and a vampire as it's center characters. But hey, kiddies, calm down, the story isn't even close to being over. 'Eh, we haven't even scratched the surface of things. Nope, this tale isn't quite finished yet. There's so much more to tell.

You'll see what I mean...

The End...or is it?


End file.
